


Representation

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cordia is a beautiful thing, F/F, Friendship, Happy Pride, Humor, Its a prequel to my fic "PRIDE and Prejudice", Kinda pre-Sterek if you will, Lydia mentions Danny, M/M, One Shot, Share the love!, Stiles and Scott are lovely dorks, Stiles has so many questions, even shorter short fic, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: Stiles has questions, Lydia is annoyed, Scott has no idea whats going on, Derek has answers and Cora has good timing.A prequel to my fic "PRIDE" and Prejudice where Stiles and Derek go to Pride together.





	Representation

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple of months before "PRIDE and Prejudice" and can be seen as companion fic - or prequel :) 
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE <3

"Stiles," Lydia sighed, looking up from the phone in her hand. She was sitting with Scott and Stiles in Derek’s loft, open school books and notes scattered on the kitchen table in front of them. 

“Whatever you're doing to Danny, stop it. He keeps complaining and I won't have my grades drop because of you." She put her phone down and gave Stiles a piercing glare, making sure she'd gotten her point across.

"What did you do this time?" Scott asked, amused and more than ready for any distraction at this point. Study sessions were just so boring! How Lydia liked them so much was totally beyond him. He was only there because Derek (who sat on the couch not far away from them reading an old and very boring-looking book) had dictated it. Bad grades meant no werewolf training. And he definitely needed training if he wanted to become as good as the rest of his pack. 

Stiles let his pen slip out of his fingers, revealing dots of blue ink on them. "Hey! I didn’t do anything!" he exclaimed loudly, making Derek look up from his book. Derek found himself questioning his life choices a lot these days. All he wanted was a nice afternoon of the kids studying silently and him finishing this wonderful book. 

"I only asked him if I was attractive to gay guys!"

Derek rolled his eyes in silence, watching them from across the loft. 

"Yes." 

"What?!" Stiles turned around to face Derek, who looked right back at him, face unreadable. 

"I think Derek answered your question," Lydia said casually before she looked at her watch, satisfied.  
"But Derek isn't gay," Scott laughed, "remember how he was dating our teacher?." 

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed, a bit confused now, eyes flicking between the three. 

"It’s called bisexuality. Look it up," Lydia said. Right in that moment the loft door opened and Cora let herself in. 

"Ready?" She asked as Lydia put all her things in her back. 

"Always. See you in school, guys," walking over to Cora and kissing her quickly on the mouth.  
"Get me out of here,” she whispered, laughing a little as Cora enthusiastically grabbed her bag in one hand her hand with the other.

By the time Stiles and Scott were finally able to close their mouths, Derek had already finished another two chapters of his book.


End file.
